


Can you stay?

by WinterDwyn



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDwyn/pseuds/WinterDwyn
Summary: From chapter Two: "The Detached Chaperone"Caustic is thinking about his relationship with Wattson
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Kudos: 23





	Can you stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write a non-BL relationship but here is one

He ignored completely the whisperers behind his back, the doctor was too busy right now to threaten anyone, focused on the smaller figure lying down in a cold bed. 

Taking his heavy gloves off, Alexander Nox, brushed the side of her face, taking a lock of her golden hair, feeling the softness.

With her eyes shut closed, he heard a faint cry, the nightmares were back again, they were particularly irritating when she was weakened.

He looked then to his own hand, missing the tips of two fingers, the skin of every finger had angry bites of scars, thanks to all of those years working with corrosive materials. 

Scars of the science, like she would say, “Science makes beautiful battle scars, this is the proof of that” and she would touch her own face where the marks would darken every time she worked. 

All of them would flinch when he move, he had heard the hacker guy saying he had the aura of a psychopath (like many many others). The Loba girl said she knew about his crazy experiments, the others never dared to try to find out his past. 

Natalie, on the other side, was different.

She would smile at him, chuckle when made a joke only her would understand. She would come curious about his work as much as he was curious about hers. That little girl was fearless, clueless and maybe that was what he thought was the most dangerous thing about her. Her focus on her goals could cost her a lot.

“ Not the guy I expected to hold vigil. ”.

“Shh.. he can hear you.”

They knew nothing about him, they knew nothing about her as well.

Of course, Wattson was sweet with everyone. And with this bunch of problematic background people on this game, the kid was a breath of fresh air for all of them. She treated everyone like family, specially Caustic and Wraith.

But now, the reason why she was now so badly hurt, in danger, it was because they agreed with that woman. That damn woman with that evil smirk on her face, not caring about any of them.

He was still standing by her bed, stripped from his usual masks. Outside of the games, almost no one knew his face, the glow on his eyes, or the burn marks on his arms.

But he stood there, to guard her until she was able to talk properly with him again.

“What? Caustic is there? Why? Isn’t that dangerous for Nat?” the annoying voice of Mirage echoed on the corridors, the others must have come when heard her conditions, that woman as well as coming to Natalie’s room.

“He never left her side” Pathfinder answered “he was actually the one who picked her up from my arms and brought her here. I never saw his going so pale”.

He knew Blasey would be worried about Wattson being hurt, after all, they were good friends, he didn’t mind the robot as well, he carried about them. What was making Alexander’s nerves to the edge was knowing that Loba would come too.

The doctor sighed, looking up again to the beautiful face of the younger.

They said that she wasn’t made for this kind of game, she wasn’t as trained as Williams, she didn’t have the craziness of Silva or the experience in war, like Che. But Caustic knew what was her motivation, and he, not like the others, could understand. It was science.

Wattson was the only other in the group so focused on science she would be blind to the point of, well being hurt the way she was without even caring (saving for the hacker but he was far too busy with Elliot).

But right now, she wasn’t like this right now for science. She was hurt not because of the type of battles she wanted to have, she was hurt because of some whim of a spoiled little rich girl who turned out to be a thief (and with a father who also was held responsible for many deaths). She was there, suffering because she had to go and help that woman.

Trying not to think about it, again, he shifted, very used to stay in the same position for hours, pressing his bare hand on her wrist, feeling the heat of her fever caused for the extension of her injures, her pulse to know she was still alive He loved the softness of the skin marked with Lichtenberg figures in a flower-like- pattern. 

Funny, if you think about it, someone as beautiful and young and full of life like her couldn’t care less about her scars on her face (not that he didn’t like them, maybe liked too much).

How could she have grown so fond of him? He was so much older, so much cruel, so much stained….

But he remembered them, he spends months trying to make her understand they couldn’t be like that, she should look for someone better... 

Oh, but she was so stubborn, not even flinching even when he got angry.

When did he question why would she try to be so close? He was so much older and with so much to deal with.

“Oh dr. Caustic, I don’t care about any of those things” and she would laugh so adorable “I know we can work great together”. Soft hands ran up through the rough fabric of his gear, patting on the upper part of the chest, close to his shoulder.

“Ms. Paquette, I could be your father” he answered trying to take her hands out of his apron. And she laughed again, her voice was sweet and precious when she stepped closer, kissing him lightly on his cheek.

Stepping back she smiles to look him on the bright unusual eyes.

“But lucky us you are not”. She was analyzing him, her hand now on her own cheek, cheapish laughing at him “and also, you are so cute”.

“Cute? Your circuits must be inverted” Taking off his gloves he showed her the burned parts of his skin, the missing two fingers on his left hand, his beard was covering the quelosis from the chemical experiments he has been doing his entire life. 

“Oh non, doctor,  _ Vous êtes spécial _ ” shaking her head, hair moving so lovely “papa always said beauty comes from within, and I think you are cute”.

Damn…

At this age, he never expected to be so… charmed.

He never accepted her love the way she wanted, mostly because he was still sure he wasn’t the right man for her. 

But when he saw her bloody figure in that robot’s arms, everything went downhill. First, his anger boiling his blood, and the frustration of never telling her the thing she wanted the most, the words he wanted to say but stopped himself so many times.

The woman was there too, arms in front of her body, beautiful, sexy, and dangerous woman. Not really his type. Caustic never was to go after women, he never cared about so many things besides his own researches.

What makes his blood boils in rage was that woman talking about her own interests ignoring the pain on our companion.

"She’ll make a full recovery. What matters now is finding the other half of the Gemini--"

Caustic always was careful to show any kind of emotions, but that was the last drop of his patience.

"Should Ms. Paquette’s condition worsen, you will live out your days so unrecognizable, you'll beg me for death."

He wanted to squeeze that little neck between his fingers, he wanted to take his Nox liquid from his pocket to pour on her pretty face.

He wanted, but he knew he couldn’t.

After confronting that woman, storming out he had changed to lighter clothes stripping out of the ones he uses on the game. He could hear people making noises around and he was ready to make all of them shut up. 

Not after a few minutes, everything went quiet and Alexander saw that Silva just leaving her room, jumping and running like some wild animal. Caustic knew he was somehow upset with the others, everyone was a pile of nerves around there. 

The games, weren’t so bad, even if they were dangerous. This mission? Suicidal and idiotic.

Lighter and freshened up, somehow more presentable with a dark-green shirt and brown pants, the doctor closed the door behind. Everyone went to rest, but he wanted to be there, on the chair beside the bed. He looked up to her signals, she was stable at least, doctor Che had told she could wake up any moment before leaving looking pretty angry.

“Every effort that I made to push you always seems so silly now you are like this,” he said, ignoring the rest of the fussy outside the room, closing his hand on hers once again.

“So you can give up already” he heard with the strong French accent. Looking at her, the beautiful blue eyes staring at him, a hint of a smile behind the oxygen mask and a faint grip on his hand “can you stay here with me?... S'il Vous plaît…”.

“Yeah…” he answered breathing relieves so much he could melt “Yes, Miss Paquette, I am staying..”.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please be kind?  
> This is my first non-BL relationship fanfiction on this platform and I just HAD TO MAKE IT, because I love Wattson and Caustic I love both of them (and everyone else)  
> I actually ship everyone with... everyone lol  
> But Wattson is my favorite ever. (I might have cosplayed her a few times lol)  
> Anyway, as I don't see this couple a lot, I wanted to write something light about how cute they are.
> 
> Please don't be offended (Apex community is usually good with me but I had some people attacking me before...  
> so don't blame me for being a little cautious ^^""" )  
> I had to post it because I really like them and I wanted to do something about it...


End file.
